The Cherry Blossom Garden
by Riri-chi
Summary: A place you can come to think for its magic defintitely works. Rima calls it a secret place of her own but what happens if someone cuts in through her train of thoughts? Only the wind reveals the melody of purple strands. . .


**A/N: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Gossip really isn't easy at times. You have to try to avoid all the comments that people make especially if it's about you. People around you are also hard to avoid because you never really know if they are a "true" friend or not. This is what really makes me angry and before I came to Seiyo, thats all I ever did. The people at that school were nothing but pathetic excuses of people. All they ever want to do is pull you into their little trap and then spit you back out when you've gone through huge amounts of pain. I avoided that because I get enough at home. When your parents fight alot it really isn't easy. So it was best if I just didn't even associate with anyone or else I would suffer the agaony that someone knew about my life. Yet it all changed when I moved here. It wasn't until I met Amu when I decided to start opening up to people again. Gradually yet slowly many important people came into my life and I can thank Amu for that.

Yet there is one person in particular that leers in my interest. His name is Fujisaki Nagihiko and he always seems so perfect. He has the perfect family, grades, friends, and it is just everything. I loathe people like him but lately, ever since my second year of middle school began, my perspective of him had increasingly changed.

His kind gentle smile wasn't always cheesy, at times it was filled with graditude and understanding. The way his words are spoken were also different. Depending on the situation, he would always be helpful and gentle. The way he was passionate about the things around him was filled with hope and kindness. Yet what does concern me is where in my heart does he fit in? Is he just an enemy or a friend? What if it's neither and I'm just confused? Now you know the state of confusion I'm trapped in.

Gently, I walked down the sidewalk while holding a plain vanilla ice cream. Just the way I like it, plain and simple. No distactions of such were on the ice cream. It was truly pure and wholesome yet it was different from me. I consider myself a liar like Nagihiko once said. Smiles suited me not tears. These words of his will always stick in my mind even if I didn't want it to.

I finally arrived to my secret place I usually go to when I need some time alone. No charas, friends, anyone. Just me, myself, and I. The place I call my second home and where I can think for as long as I want to.

The Cherry Blossom Garden.

I had discovered it not to long ago actually. Somehow it just miraculously popped out of nowhere. I'd never seen such a place filled with different shades of pink and it seemed so mystical too. The garden was surrounded by many cherry blossom trees of different height and right in the middle of it was my favorite thing. Standing there was a deep blue lake that seemed to sparkle every time you looked at it. The scenery of this place is just so magical. If you stand in front of the lake and look deep into the waters, you just get lost. Your feelings emerge and your train of thought kicks in. This place is perfect for someone like me because lately all I ever do is just think.

I sat down on a grassy spot near the lake and just took in the air for a moment. Inhaling the scent of fresh cherry blossoms and lakewater eases your entire body like medicine. Afterwards, I took my gaze to the waters. It's time to think and I really need to get these problems fixed because I know they can't stay with me forever. The ripples of the waves just slowly kept moving as I just dazed into the moment. The first thing that came to mind was what I had least expected.

Nagihiko.

Just who is he really? I mean he just leaves behind a trail of mystery wherever he goes. The way his purple strands of hair musically dance in the wind or even when his words flow out smoothly like a melody. Does this make me a stalker? All I'm thinking about is his physical features. Yet what about the mentality of him? His emotions just seem so realistic. At times I can't even wonder what he goes through. I wonder if he is. . .

Dazed with thoughts, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Who could be here at such a time like this? Slowly, I turned around and the subject of my thoughts stood right in front of me. His smile just plastered on his face as he held a cup in his hands. The brown chocolate jacket that was on him kept him warm and the way his outfit matched was just perfect. I can't believe I'm turning into a pervert now. I truly hate this feeling but I must admit that he looked spectacular today.

"Rima-chan, what are you doing here in such a place?" he said, taking a sip of his drink. I'm assuming it's something warm because right now it was the fight of the seasons. Winter versus Spring. It was definitely spring physically but mentally, it was still winter.

"This is a spot I come to when I just want some thinking time." I said, turning my gaze back at the waters. The air seemed to mystify a rainbow color tint but it was too weak for me to figure it out.

"May I join you then?" he said while his hair blew in the wind a bit. Should I let him? He is the subject of my thoughts right now. It would just be too awkward to have him here in front of my sight. Yet it wouldn't hurt to have somebody accompany me in a time like this. Also I dont want to hurt him with rejection and make him think I'm mean. I'm starting to grow out of that childish stage now so it will be okay.

I nodded at him and he gently smiled while taking a seat next to me. My golden tresses just swayed in the wind as we just stayed in that position. I focused my gaze towards the lake and my other surroundings. Hopefully I don't end up looking at him. Maybe a peek wouldn't hurt? I turned my eyes a bit towards my other side and I saw him.

He just sat there while leaning back some. His legs were stretched out some while his right arm was leaned back. He sipped his drink with his left hand and just stared ahead. Occasionally the wind would pick up his hair and let it sway a bit. He seems so calm and comfortable too. I wish I could feel that way right now but unfortunately, mother nature hates me and decided to mess with my mood a bit today.

"Rima-chan, what are you thinking about?" he said while turning his head towards me. His hazel eyes were filled with wonderment as they connected with my honey eyes. Silently, I closed my eyes and looked down.

"I guess you can say alot of things. More importantly, a special someone just keeps popping up in my head for some reason." I said while my eyes were still closed. I hope he doesn't figure out what I'm thinking of. When in reality, the center of my thoughts revolved around him. I finally opened my eyes and turned to look at him.

His hazel orbs were filled with something I couldn't understand. It's almost as if he looked hurt or rejected. They were blank and it just pained me to see him in this type of position. Maybe it was just my imagination? His eyes turned to normal and then he smiled gently. But this smile was just a slight upward crook.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Someone special too. . ." he mumbled while turning his gaze to the cherry blossoms. I see. He too is thinking of someone important.A delicate yet very painful sting hit my chest and I reached my hand towards it. Yeah, he can think of anyone. It doesn't involve me not one bit. So why do I feel hurt and upset on the inside?

"You know ever since that wedding we all attended back a couple of years ago, I can't help but think that many things have really changed since then." I said while my expression went upward some. Some cherry blossom petals swirled around in the air before they carefully landed on the water. Vibrations of the water occured as each petal hit the surface. After a while Nagihiko finally responded.

"I guess you can say that, I'm just glad I finally told Amu-chan my secret." he said while setting down his drink beside me. He then looked over at me as I rested my head on top of my knees.

"That's true, she totally freaked out for a while but now she is back to normal." I said while the wind blew by in a swirl.

Silence filled the air yet again. I don't know why but now my heart is just starting to pound rather weirdly. Is this what it's like to be honest with someone else? I understand how to be honest with others but with Nagihiko, it feels so different.

"Rima-chan, is it okay if I tell you something?" he said breaking the silence.

I curiously nodded my head and said,"I promise I won't get mad."

He looked up a bit at the sky as the sun shined down a yellow hue of rays. Then he finally began to talk.

"What would happen if someone fell in love with me? How would you feel?" he said while looking down. My eyes widened. How am I suppose to answer that? Should I say that I would beat the crap out of the girl or should I say that I'm fine with it? Wait a minute, out of all people, why would he ask me? All of these questions are just hurting my process of thinking.

"Rima-chan, it's okay you don't have to answer." he said while looking at me. No! I'm going to answer whether he likes it or not. I turned my position to face him and he looked at me.

"I guess you could say that I would be happy. . . but-" I started to say but stopped. What am I suppose to say next? This whole situation is just heating up my body.

"But?"

"Well. . ."

"Yes. . ."

"Actually. . ." Why am I studdering? Rima Mashiro does not studder!

"Rima-chan, what is it?"

He took my hand into the palm of his and looked me in the eye. A small smile appeared on his face and he gave me comfort. By the look of his eyes, he is telling me that it's okay to speak. I really want to be honest with Nagihiko. I really do. So I must be a brave soul and say it.

"But I don't think I would like the idea of you being with someone else." I bluntly said.

Okay. What just came out of my mouth? No, that's not what I wanted to say. Yet it feels so right just to say it. Swirls of confusion are just filling my head now. The water in the lake just stayed calm.

"Why not?" he asked very curiously. He also began to lean in a bit.

"Because I won't have anyone else to tease?" I said while a sweatdrop appeared. Such a lie.

"Your lying Rima-chan I can see right through you." he said while tightening his grip on my hand. I should have known.

"I don't know. It would just feel awkward to see you with another girl and then you'll just forget about all of us." I mumbled while looking the other way.

"Not if that girl is you, if it's you then I'm happy about it." he said.

Okay, I did not expect that to happen. Truly, I didn't.

Time seemed to have stopped for a moment. The water that was making vibrations earlier came to a stop and now the water stood as still as a rock. The cherry blossoms stopped swaying in the wind and even the trees stopped with their rumbles and bristles. It's almost as if the whole world just stopped. I turned my gaze back to Nagihiko and the wind just picked my hair up some. My golden eyes connected to his hazel eyes and we just stared. Connection.

"I-It's me?" I studdered.

His purple hair just floated a bit and his eyes glowed with excitement and warmth. He then smiled before opening his mouth to say something.

"Yes." he said straightforward.

Wow, I never thought it would be me. The painful sting that was once in my heart disappeared yet it was replaced with the feelings of butterflies. My heart was pounding like crazy as I just sat there with a red tint to my face.

I understand now. The questions that kept entering my mind distracted me from what the true answer was. He is not my enemy nor is he my friend.

He is someone whom I love. Not the family or friendly type of love. The type of love any girl gets with the one special guy around her.

True Love.

"Nagihiko. . ." I whispered while leaning in a bit. The moment was gentle yet heartpounding at the same time.

"Rima. . ." he whispered while smiling and cupping his hand under my chin.

He then leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. Nothing out of the ordinary, it was the most valuable kiss any girl gets. The warmth upon my lips filled my body with so much feelings. Excitement. Gentle. Kindness. Heartwarming. Love.

The cherry blossoms around us swirled and from the corner of my eye, the petals had created an illusion of a heart. Maybe it was my imagination? Who knows? Yet I do know that cherry blossoms have a way of bringing people together.

He let go and then gently placed his forehead on mine. I smiled a bit and took the palm of my hand and lifted it to his cheek.

"True. . ." I began to whisper and he seemed to get the idea.

"Love. . ." he finished while placing his hand upon my hand that was on his cheek.

We turned our heads slightly looking upon the serenity of the place. My head leaned on his shoulder while his hand held intertwined with mine. He then gently placed his head on top of mines. The sun began to set; mystifying out hues of many colors. Its orange glow shined and the water's reflection sparkled. The trees seem to swayed and the cherry blossoms flew. One by one landed in the water forming into a small heart.

Smiles were upon our faces as we took in the moment. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I'm glad I came to this place. Truly its filled with mysteriousness and moments.

The Cherry Blossom Garden is what I call it. A place where you can come to think and linger through its beautyness. A place that brings you joy and promises. Today it brought me a gift of feelings I never expected to have. The feelings of love.

A magical place only Nagihiko and I know about. Our little secret that nobody will notice. The place of our first kiss and many more memories to come. . .

The Cherry Blossom Garden.


End file.
